(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display. The liquid crystal display typically includes two display panels, in which electric field generating electrodes are provided, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two display panels, and refers to a display device for controlling transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to an electrode to change a direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer.
The two display panels, e.g., an upper substrate and a lower substrate, of the liquid crystal display are supported by a spacer disposed between the two substrates. The spacer maintains a cell gap between the two substrates.
In general, in a case of a liquid crystal display formed in a liquid crystal dispensing type, the liquid crystal display is manufactured by providing liquid crystal on one substrate of the two substrates in the dispensing type, forming a seal line surrounding a periphery of a display area on the other substrate on which a column spacer is provided, and then attaching the upper substrate and the lower substrate.
When the column spacer overlaps an area that transmits light, an aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display may be decreased. Further, the aperture ratio varies depending on the position of the column spacer in a pixel area, and stain and the like may occur due to the difference in the aperture ratio, thereby deteriorating a display quality of the liquid crystal display.
In addition, when a contact area between the column spacer and an opposite substrate becomes narrow, support of the column spacer between the upper substrate and the lower substrate may become weak, and thus the smear, which may occur when a predetermined cell gap is not substantially maintained, may occur.